Composting is an environmentally friendly way of disposing of waste organic material. Generally in order to provide good compost, it is desirable that the material aerobically decomposes. By providing the right environment for aerobic decomposition, the material can quickly decompose and the quality of the compost is improved.
It is also desirable to collect leachate which drains from the compositing material for separate use or to dispose of rather than to allow the leachate simply to drain to the ground.
Composting containers may come in many shapes and sizes for both domestic and commercial use.
In our earlier patent application WO 2006/037152 we describe a composting apparatus that comprises a plastics container formed of a plurality of segments. The container includes a centrally positioned aerator that allows air from the exterior of the container to distribute into the compositing mass within the container. The container also includes a base which included a leachate chamber for collecting leachate that drains from the composting mass during composting.
This apparatus has proved quite successful but it is considered that there is an opportunity to introduce additional air into the container to improve the aerobic compost decomposition.
It is this issue that has brought about the present invention.